1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for selective control of fluid flow between a wellbore tubular such as a production string and a subterranean formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrocarbons such as oil and gas are recovered from a subterranean formation using a wellbore drilled into the formation. Such wells are typically completed by placing a casing along the wellbore length and perforating the casing adjacent each such production zone to extract the formation fluids (such as hydrocarbons) into the wellbore. Fluid from each production zone entering the wellbore is drawn into tubing that runs to the surface. It is desirable to control drainage at the production zone(s). Additionally, it may be desired to inject a fluid into the formation in order to enhance production rates or drainage patterns. Thus, wells can include various subsurface equipment suited to manage fluid flow at one or more production zones. The well environment, however, can contain substances that are corrosive or otherwise harmful to subsurface well equipment.
The present disclosure addresses the need to protect well equipment from harmful substances as other needs of the prior art.